


Home is More Than A Place

by squarephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of a soap opera or telenovela, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Architect Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, Crack Treated Seriously, Derek has the boys, F/M, Gen, Jackson is a dick and has some growing up to do, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stalker Kate Argent, Stiles has the girls, The Hale-Stilinski Bunch, brady bunch AU, charlie's angels reference, slight crack, workaholic!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarephoenix/pseuds/squarephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men each find themselves raising three adopted teenagers as single fathers. How well can they be expected to raise teenagers when they were ones themselves not so long along? And when a tragic incident forces the two families to live together under one roof, will these two men find strength in numbers? Or find out two heads aren't better than one?</p><p>A Brady Bunch parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's a story...

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

Two young men rush into the reception area from alternate entrances to the front desk of the Beacon Hills High School trying their best not to be later than they already are - set back by inconveniences in their daily routine. 

One dressed in a striped blue hoodie over a slimmer gray hoodie who at first glance looked as if he still attended the school. “Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski, you called to see me.” 

The second man looked like an ad for cologne come to life donned in a leather jacket over a buttoned shirt, exuding a gruff expression and huffing in exertion. “Derek Hale, I was bothered during work to come here.”

“You?!” The two young adults exclaim when they take notice of each other. 

“You owe me a parking space.” Derek claims roughly, remembering how the only good spot close to the school was taken from him by a speeding blue Jeep. Running at full speed was the man’s saving grace for arriving at the same time as Stiles.

“And you owe me a fresh turnover. With raspberry!” Stiles responds, giving the glare directed at him an equally intense look. The last batch of pastries for the late morning disappeared as Stiles stared longingly at it on line, purchased by the man in front of him. Stiles could have substituted with a bagel or anything else but he had standards, even if hadn’t eaten since yesterday.

“Um, excuse me gentlemen.” The receptionist draws their attention halting their squabbling and glare showdown. 

Both men answered with a booming, “what?!” 

Only Stiles has the decency to apologize to the woman startled by the unnecessarily harsh attitude of the two men. 

“The principal will see you now.” She answers, pointing a finger to the door, eager to send the men away to be the principal’s problem.

They both try to enter the threshold of the principal's office at the same time, causing them to jam between the wooden frame of the doorway. Once they forcefully push themselves inside, neither wanting to relent passage for the other, their eyes target the reason for their summoning to the school. 

“Lydia Stilinski, what’s going on here? This isn’t like you.” 

“Jackson Hale, what stupid thing did you do now?” 

The principal spoke in an authoritative tone. “Mr Stilinski, Mr. Hale. Please, if you both would take a seat, we can get to the bottom of this.” 

Both guardians sit next to their charges and await details they were not privy to over the phone about their need to come here. 

“Call me Stiles. I was here not so long ago.” He jokes.

“Yes, I remember. Well, It seems Ms. Stilinski and young Mr. Hale skipped their class to...fondle each other in the janitor’s closet. And this wasn’t the first time.”

The older Hale smacks the back of the head of the younger Hale. “Idiot.”

Stiles scolds Lydia, “Lydia, why would you do that? You are too smart to do something that stupid on school grounds...and kinda skeevy, to be honest. I expected more from you.” 

“Well, I was already twelve chapters ahead. There’s only so many times I can reapply my makeup before I go crazy with boredom.” Lydia uses as an excuse.

“Then text in class, go on Tumblr, take a few selfies, catch up with a celeb on Twitter...” 

“Actually, she really shouldn’t any of those things in class. It’s against school policy--”

Stiles continues as if the principal hadn’t said anything. A trait that hadn’t vanished in his time attending college. “Or whatever you crazy kids do these days.” 

“Stiles, you're only two years older than me.” Lydia interjects with an exasperated moan, tired of Stiles constantly pretending to be older than he is.

Stiles resumes, “but don’t go missing class and wrecking your perfect attendance record for Abercrombie over there.” 

“Abercrombie? Pfft. Please, I could get Tommy Hilfiger easily if I wanted.” Jackson states, a scolding scowl on Derek’s face promptly shuts his mouth. 

Derek is the first to issue an apology to the principal on behalf of his charge. “I am very sorry for this inappropriate behaviour and I will make sure it will not happen again. Right, Jackson?” 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Supply closet wasn’t comfortable anyway.” 

“Uh, yeah. Same here, never to happen again.” Stiles promises.

“Good to hear, you two may return back to your class. And I expect you to go straight there with no detours.” The principal instructs.

“Yes, ma’am,” both students answer dutifully in a monotone. 

“No lip gloss for a week, young lady. I’ll see you at home.”

“Jackson!” Derek calls to stop the fast moving student hoping to escape any punishment. “We’ll talk more about this at home tonight.” Jackson rolled his eyes and hastily walked to his class. Not trailing behind Lydia, Derek hopes for his sake more than Jackson. 

Derek decides to text his boss before leaving to let him know he would be back in the office shortly.

“Now I need to head back to the bakery on the other side of town before I go to class because SOMEONE STOLE THE LAST TURNOVERS!” Stiles shouts out at Derek and is promptly shushed by the perturbed receptionist.

“Stole? I think the reciept I have might prove otherwise. And you should talk, I saw you a second ago taking that hoodie from the lost and found box.” Derek states, looking unimpressed at his accuser. “Like you need anymore.”

“I attended here not so long along, it could be mine. Or my kids.”

Derek wonders to himself who would allow this guy authority over not one teenager but multiple, hearing Stiles’ use of ‘kids’.

Stiles’ response is put on hold when a woman speaks from the open entry of the school hallway. 

“I’m sorry, is this student bothering you, sir?” A woman asks with concern, directed towards Derek. 

“Hey! I’m not a student!” Lowering his voice at the second insistence of the receptionist, “Well, I am a student but a college one. Because I am an adult.” Puffing up his chest at his claim then releasing the air when he looks at the clock. “An adult who will be late if he doesn’t make a move this instant, so later all. Hope to never see you again.” Stiles speed walks out the door past the woman who side steps quickly to let him pass. 

When Derek tries to do the same, the woman steps back in front of the doorway to impede Derek’s exit. 

“We didn’t formally meet. Hi, I’m Kate Argent - the math teacher. AP Calculus. I haven’t seen you before, Mr…” waiting for Derek to fill in the blank. 

“Hale. Derek Hale,” he supplies, firmly shaking the hand offered to him with a smile. “My kids and I just moved here.” 

“Oh, are you and your wife enjoying Beacon Hills?” 

“I am liking it here so far, minus the hooded menace, but I’m not married.” 

“Good to hear...that you’re enjoying your stay here, I mean,” flashing a smile full of teeth. “I’m new here myself, maybe we can explore,” roaming her eyes up and down Derek’s form, “what this town has to offer. Together.” 

“Uh, sure. That sounds like a good offer. I’ll see you around, Kate.” 

“Yes, you will Derek.” She imparts as Derek squeezes around her to leave the premises. Kate stares at the back of the man and murmurs to herself, “Sooner than you think, just you wait.” 

“Ms. Argent, did you say something?” The receptionist inquires.

“I was talking to myself.”

“Ms Argent, why are you talking to yourself?” 

“Mind your business, Becky! I’m forming a plan.” 

“Well, can you do it somewhere else? I have calls to make and the weird conversation with yourself is distracting.” Kate leaves the office but not before turning a stink eye on the woman sitting behind the desk. “This is why I suggested to the principal we should give psych tests to new teachers,” Becky muses before picking up the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be the summary description but I didn't feel too strongly about it:
> 
> Here’s a story about a man named Derek, who was bringing up three teenage abandoned boys.  
> All of them hair of brown gold, like their crazy mother who left them all alone.  
> Till the one day when the man’s loft went up in smoke, and he had no place to call home.  
> Then the Sheriff asked his son to allow this group under his dome.  
> That's the way they all became a big ass bunch.  
> A big ass bunch.  
> A big ass bunch.  
> That's the way they all became a big ass bunch.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. As always, criticism is welcomed.


	2. A for effort, F for freakin' Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have a new chapter this soon. I just hope I didn't rush things. I apologize for any errors.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Room and board available for a modest fee, renter must have maintenance skills. Families are welcomed, additional rooms available.” The ad reads in a tab on Derek’s open laptop. Derek sighs longingly while being assaulted by the noise pollution filling his loft as he tries to accomplish the work he brought home with him. 

Liam, the youngest of his pack, is strumming his guitar in a corner, while Jackson and Isaac verbally fight over who gets the last of the hot water for the nightly shower. Derek takes the ruckus disturbing his work as a sign for the perfect time to fix his cramped living arrangement. He just hopes a deal like this isn't snatched before he can get to it tomorrow. 

Derek rubs his temples and remembers the reason he had to bring work home with him tonight. “Jackson, after your stunt today I expect you straight home after school tomorrow.” Isaac snickers in the background, resulting in a punch to the arm from his eldest brother, Jackson. The punch triggers a fight between the two that sends them wrestling around the ground. Derek doesn’t bother breaking up the two, hoping they will tire each other soon and give him time to focus on his work. Rough housing was semi-allowed as long as no one was seriously hurt or bruised, which made fights more tepid than they sounded. 

At the very least, Liam has stopped his jamming session. Derek grins as he looks to see what the youngest one is up to now. After a door slams closed, Isaac and Jackson halt their play-fight to investigate. “Liam!” Both floor bound brothers shout, hearing a torrent of falling water in the next room. Liam took their distraction as an opportunity to go for the coveted last shower of the night.

=+=+=+=+=

Derek straightens his tie and grooms his hair in nervousness before he knocks on the door of the expansive house, desperately wanting to make a good first impression for the sake of his sanity. His current living situation has to improve, not only for himself but for his betas too. A term he uses when the thought of having fully grown kids is too weird of a concept, adopting the animal kingdom terminology for his charges. Derek being the alpha, of course.

After a rap on the door, Derek is met by a young man wearing a welcoming smile for the stranger. “Hey, man. What can I do for you?” 

“Hi, I’m responding to the ad about a possible room for rent.” 

“Oh, cool. You’re the first person to stop by. Come on in.” The crooked jaw man leads Derek into the house. Derek feels a rise in his luck with the information bestowed by the happy man. First person to arrive. 

“I’m Scott, the live-in housekeeper.”

“Derek Hale.” Derek says in a tone he hopes is pleasant.

“Just wait in the living room to your right and I’ll get the homeowner. And don’t mind the guest, he should be gone soon. Good luck, man.”

As Derek pads down the hall, a vibration in his pocket signals an incoming call. He digs into his jeans to discover an unknown number displayed on his screen but ignores it to focus on the important task at hand. Derek steps inside the living room to a surprise, a well known presence, or maybe pest was a better word. 

“Jackson!” Derek roars at the teen who had his head cradled in his hands. Upon hearing his name shouted, Jackson pops his head up revealing widened eyes in shock. “Why the hell aren’t you home right now?” 

“How’d you get here so fast?” Jackson responds with a question than an answer.

A new person enters the room behind Derek. “He didn't answer so…What the...”

“Why the hell is my kid in your house?!” In his anger, Derek forgets to refer to Jackson as his beta or charge.

“Wait did you say your kid? You're his father?! I thought you were like an older brother,” Stiles wonders aloud.

“His guardian...I’m his guardian who wants to know why no one is telling why his beta is in some stranger's house.” The house Derek is trying to gain residence from, Derek thinks in the back of his mind. Knowing that his wish will no chance of being a reality now - even without the full details of what’s going on, Derek has a pretty good guess.

“Easy, big guy. If anyone should be upset it should me. I found him,” Stiles points accusingly at Jackson, “in MY angel’s room doing things I never even got to do in my room. Here or back in my childhood home!” Confirming Derek’s suspicions. “I adopted her, by the way, in case you were wondering.” 

“I wasn't.” Derek lies, an underlying intriguement found it's way in Derek. It wasn't everyday, or ever really, he meets someone as young as him with a fully grown teenager to care after. Or owning a home this size. He actually did want to know this guy’s story but there is pain in the ass he needs to handle at the moment.

Jackson lowers his head down to avoid the scorching glare placed him by both parental figures. Derek takes a deep breath to calm his fury caused by losing the opportunity to have a better place to live thanks to Jackson's libido and disobedience. 

“Sorry about this idiot. Come on,” signaling to Jackson, “say goodbye to enjoying your weekends for the next month and hello to every surface at home you’ll be scrubbing. Let's go.” Leaving no room for discussion in his tone. 

As the two Hales cross the living room to exit, Scott walks past to exclaim, “oh, cool, you're done. How did it go, we got a new roomie?”

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Stiles crosses his arms.

“Derek came here because of the ad.” Scott said with confusion. 

The new information causes Jackson to stop in his tracks. “Wait, you were trying to get a place here? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Why didn't you go straight home?” Derek shot back. 

Jackson huffs a breath and walks up to Stiles. “Listen, Derek here is always on time with rent. He's an architect so he's great with home maintenance. And he's perpetually single, no need to worry about visitors popping in and out.”

Stiles blinks blankly at Jackson. “Um, that's nice and all but do you really think I'm going to let the guy who keeps hooking up with my angel live a few feet from her room?”

“Exactly the reason I didn't bother to mention the vacancy.” Derek concurs.

“Fine, then I'll stop seeing her…romantically of course, since we would be living together.”

“Really, just like,” Stiles snaps a finger, “that.”

“If it means I don't have to sleep with my brothers in the same bed anymore then count it as a promise. Besides, this our last year of high school and then, well…” Leaving his perverted plans unsaid but fully understood.

“No deal. Teenagers are pain enough, I don’t plan adding babies to my load. Sorry.” 

Derek keeps his features stoic as he apologizes before hastily leaving with a handful of Jackson’s collar, not wanting anyone see the embarrassment he feels on the inside from Jackson basically begging and revealing their lives to a man near his age. A guy who is doing the whole adoptive parent thing a hell of a lot better than him from the looks of it.

Derek drops off Jackson at home where he makes sure the teen will stay thanks to his two other betas working as informants for him. Derek needs to unload his frustration and disappointment of missing out on a great opportunity at the gym. 

Stiles’ home was large in size and cozy in design, making it a great place to raise his family but apparently it wasn’t in the cards for Derek. 

His energy was completely spent after a fierce wailing on a punching bag, punishing round of lifting weights, and a harsh run on a treadmill. For now, Derek felt better about his failing mission to provide a better home for his betas. And any lingering thoughts are postponed when he hears his name called out by a familiar voice. 

Derek turns to the direction of the voice behind him to see Kate Argent, the high school teacher he met the other day, leaning against the counter in the lobby of the gym. “Derek? Funny running into you here. I just love coming here.” 

“Yes, it is funny...especially since this is a male only gym.” Derek replies and lifts a questioning brow. 

Kate is momentarily flustered before she quickly schools her features. “Right. I just love coming to this area, I mean. There is a great pizzeria across the street. (The one with the D ranking?) I’m here to use the bathroom.” 

“Okay, it was nice seeing you. Good night.” 

“Would you like to grab a slice? I haven’t eaten yet and I’m sure you burned off your share of calories.” Kate offered, moving closer into Derek’s space. 

“That sounds like a great offer...once again,” referring to Kate’s offer from the other day. “But I need to get home before those wolves I adopted wreck the place.” He sighs out wearily. 

Kate places a gentle, reassuring touch on Derek’s exposed biceps, glistening from sweat. “Is everything alright with you? You seem troubled.” 

It could be the stress of his situation getting to him or the intense, tiring workout lowering his defenses but Derek feels compelled to unload his burdens to a willing ear, summing things up in a short, concise explanation. 

“I wish there was something I could do. That sounds difficult raising three teenage boys, almost men, in a small loft with no privacy for yourself. You are such a strong and giving man, Derek. I knew it the minute I met you.” At the shake of Derek’s head, Kate insists. “No, really you are,” the light touch became a more solid rubbing up and down the length of Derek’s arm. “So very, very strong. And kind.” Kate’s voice takes a strained breathy attribute and her eyes roams all over the muscled man’s body. 

Derek feels a need to end the conversation before things turn even more lascivious with their contact. Derek thanks Kate for listening, promising an undetermined rendezvous, and gives his goodbye before driving back home. 

Kate walks down the street, heading to her car, bypassing the pizzeria she claimed to be going to. Licks a fingertip, wanting the salty taste of Derek in her mouth before she thinks out loud. “I think I have the perfect place for you to live. And you won’t have any other answer but yes when I offer it to you.”

“Oh, that would be so great. Any place beats sleeping out here.”  A male voice says as she brainstorms a way to bring her fantasy to fruition. 

“Who --” Kate looks around to see who answered to her vocal musings. The homeless man tucked away in a cardboard box in the alley smiles gratefully to her. Her disgusted look at the poverty stricken man changed to a look of enlightenment with a closer observation of his living status. “No, sir. I should be thanking you for a positively wonderful idea.” Kate climbs into her car beside the alleyway and leaves the heartbroken, homeless man alone with his cardboard home as she drives off. 

“She coulda left a dollar at least if I was so helpful.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like each chapter might end with Kate hatching a plan. Don't know if it'll stay that way though.


	3. The name of the game is to fuel her flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy befalls Derek and his betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay. I wanted to make sure I had things properly planned for the future.  
> Enjoy the update!

Derek Hale couldn’t believe that in the midst of all of his troubles he still finds the energy to focus on the terrible quality of the coffee in the Sheriff Department station. Despite his current predicament it boggles his mind that these people would purposely drink this black slug day after day. Derek supposes it’s proof anyone can adjust to any situation, like his new found responsibility at raising three grown teenagers he knew for only a short time. He can only hope to quickly adapt to the new tragedy that plagues him as well. Derek hopes but he has no true faith that either he or his teenage betas will be able to do so. After all, witnessing your home blazing on fire and being forced out on the streets was hardly a situation that was easily adapted to. 

All Derek can take solace from is that no one was harmed during the fire as he looks over the equally gloomy appearance of the three golden brown haired boys sitting beside him with scratchy wool blankets loosely covering them. The entire Hale pack were not at the apartment during the time of the fire thanks to school and work. 

~~~~

Kate Argent rushes up to the defeated looking guardian and embraced him in a hug that Derek numbly reciprocated. 

“Oh, Derek. I just saw on the news what happened.” Kate pulled back with her arms massaging his shoulders minutely. 

Derek is too stunted emotionally and exhausted physically to respond with anything more than a pat on one of the hands kneading his broad shoulders. 

“I know we don’t know each other too well but if you need anything like perhaps a place to-” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Miss.” A deputy says. “I need Mr. Hale to come with me to speak to the sheriff privately.” 

Kate closed her eyes briefly in frustration at the interruption and released Derek, stepping to the side. “Don’t worry. I'll stay here and keep the boys company while you handle business.” 

Derek nods numbly and follows the officer to the sheriff’s office.

“Great,” Jackson mumbles, “I thought the one good thing about today was Math being cancelled since she was absent and now we’re being babysat by Ms. Argent.” 

~~~~

Derek slumps down tiredly into the seat opposite of the desk belonging to the sheriff. 

“We still haven’t been able to contact your uncle. Is there anyone you can stay with for a while? With the damage done...I am sad to report, you’ll need a new place to live.” The Sheriff informs solemnly.

Derek sighs and shakes his head in response. 

_ I’ve been needing a new place to live since I was took the task of raising those boys. _

Now regretting his constant loathing of the loft, Derek wishes he still had that cramped living space to lay his head right now. 

“What about your lady friend out there?” 

Derek turns back to look out the office window separating him from the rest of the department. His eyes finds the woman being mentioned, finger waving at him in higher spirits than the situation calls for. Derek faces the Sheriff once again, already tired of seeing the woman maintaining a cheerful disposition while his betas were having their world crumble. 

“I don’t think so. I just met her not too long ago.” Derek walks over to the window to close the blind for more privacy and leans heavily with his back against the window. 

“I know this is a dumb question given your situation but are you okay, son?” 

Derek was touched, and mildly caught off guard, by the genuine concern for a complete stranger. Too used to the impersonal nature of life in the city before he made the decision to live here. His salary didn’t really accommodate his new family in the city. Even with the change in locale, Derek was still just getting by from week to week.

“I have, maybe, enough money for a week at a motel. After that I...I have no goddamn clue what I’m going to do...or what I’m even doing now. Those kids need me and I just keep letting them down.” Derek crosses arms and stares down at the floor.

“Hey, do not beat yourself up. Things will work themselves out, you’ll see.” The Sheriff tries convincing Derek.

“You know, you’re good at your job. For a second there I almost believed you.” The young guardian smiles with no humor behind it.

“Well, believe it. I don’t make promises lightly.” 

Derek wants desperately to believe the sheriff. And the look on the older man is nearly enough to make Derek at least try to.

Without warning, the door is blown open by a gust of lanky limbs. 

“What’s going on, Dad?” It’s the same guy Derek seems to have a habit of running into, Stiles.

“For God’s sake, you ever heard of knocking, Stiles!” The sheriff scolds.

Stiles makes a show of knocking on the open door. “Hi, Dad. What’s going on?” He repeats.

Belatedly, Stiles takes notice that he and his dad aren’t the only ones in the room when the Sheriff throws an arm out to signal Derek’s presence.

“Oh, my mistake, dude.” Stiles apologizes before he turns around to leave the men to their business. When he notices Jackson sitting in the bullpen, Stiles closes the door with wide, scandalized eyes. “I knew that guy was trouble! You’re here to bail him out, aren’t you?! Dad, is Lydia here too? That’s why you called me. They were at it again, probably someone caught them at the overlook. She is so done, wait til I get home I’m gonna --”

“Stiles!” Needing to stop the tirade, Sheriff Stilinski steps in. “Derek here had his home set on fire. And he needs somewhere to stay to get back on his feet. I know this a big favor to ask but I was thinking you could house him and his kids for a while. You do have the space.”

Derek stares at Stiles hopefully, remembering what a great opportunity it would have been to gain residence at Stiles’ home. But part of him feels embarrassed at needing this guy’s charity. He could swallow his pride if it meant his betas didn’t end up in the streets or taken away because he didn’t have a suitable place to live.

Stiles begins playing with the strings of his hoodie to deal with the uncomfortability of the situation. “Look, I’m not trying to be a dick but I can’t. Dad, there are... extenuating circumstances. Well, just one and his name is Jackson. I’m sorry, I just don’t think it would be the best idea having him and Lydia under the same roof.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Derek mumbles.

Stiles thinks about what if the roles were reversed and he didn’t have anyone to lean on for support. Even though he doesn’t know Derek very well, or at all, the man was raising three kids like himself which spoke well about Derek’s character. His dad obviously has a good feeling about Derek to make the suggestion. And though Stiles will never say it out loud, the Sheriff was always right. It was a shame his dad decided to sell the house during Stiles’ senior year in high school, the memories of his late mother too much for both Stilinski men to bear anymore.

“Although... if he were to bunk with someone and Lydia does the same then I guess it wouldn't be a problem. As long as we kept a close eye on them. Like under a microscope close.” Stiles says as he reverses his earlier decision.

Derek surprises himself with a choked laugh coming from his mouth. “I wish I had something to say other than ‘Thank you’ Stiles. Really, thank you.”

Stiles shrugs his shoulder like he just lent a power tool to his next door neighbor and rubbed his hands together. “How about we grab those brooding pups out there and take ‘em to their new home.” 

Derek has to hand it to the Sheriff, the older man stayed true to his word about things getting better for him. He now had a roof for his betas to sleep under for the foreseeable future. In the place he originally wanted to live a few days ago. Life had a weird way of throwing curve balls for Derek. Three boys thrown in his care sounded extremely daunting half a year ago and now he couldn’t imagine life without them. And after dealing with the traumatic event of losing his home to a fire, he now had an even better place to live. Everything wasn’t perfect, money woes still weighed on the young adoptive father, but now Derek feels his head is at least above water. 

Derek and Stiles walk side by side to the three teenagers currently listening to Kate talk excitedly, none of the boys sharing her enthusiasm. "And there would be more than enough room there for..."

Derek cuts off Kate to relay the good news. "C'mon guys, looks like we're not homeless. Thanks Kate."

Kate bounces out of her seat, smiling brightly. “Of course, it's my pleasure. Do you need the address or are you following me there?"

Stiles chimes in his confusion. "Um, since when do you know where I live?"

Kate looks equally. "I'm sorry I don't think I understand." 

"We're staying with Stiles. He’s been kind of enough to host us for a while." Derek responds.

“You're staying with... him. I see.” Kate’s face is vacant of any emotion.

“Oh thank God, the way she kept describing her place I thought we were staying with a teacher.” Jackson shivers at the thought, even while wrapped in the blanket.

“Agreed, I'm unpopular enough without adding that to my resume.” Isaac adds.

“Yeah, Isaac. Because that would be the straw to break the camel's back.” Jackson snorts derisively.

“Hey, will you two shut up already and thank to Stiles here for his kindness.” The alpha interjects between the squabble he knows from experience is sure to escalate with Isaac and Jackson.

The boys offer their gratitude, exhaustion tinging their voices. Kate offers a thank you as well through a weird stiff smile. 

“Uh, you're welcome... All of you.” Stiles raises a brow at the way Kate seemed to look murderous behind her smile.

Stiles freezes Jackson with a firm palm on the chest as everyone else exits the station. “I expect you to hold up your promise about staying away from Lydia while under my roof.”

Jackson feigns a look of confusion. “Hm, can't remember any promise. Maybe you should've gotten that in writing...roomie.” Smiling devilishly. “Besides you wouldn't put homeless, orphaned teenagers out on the street, would you?”

Stiles mutters a curse as he watches Jackson catch up with the others. He can’t say he regrets helping out people in dire need but he doesn’t look forward to dealing with that everyday.

~~~~

Kate sat in her car watching Derek drive off with Stiles Stilinski leading the way to his home. A scene that should have had her in role of Stiles. The self made fire hadn’t worked to Kate’s favor like she planned. But she maintained a cool demeanor after witnessing a new opening to get Derek into her clutches. Watching the squabble between Jackson and Stiles was the open window she needed after having a door slammed in her face. She couldn’t go directly after a sheriff’s son, but like the fire she used to force Derek out of his home - she could ignite another fire to evict Derek out of his new residence. Only this time it would be a metaphorical blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too depressing, the next chapter will be more lighthearted. With a touch of angst as everyone adjusts to the big change.


	4. Home, Sweet Temporary Home

“I know everyone is ready to head to bed after everything you’ve gone through, so I’ll make this brief.” Stiles announces to the house guests occupying his living room, all wearing borrowed sleepwear from Scott and Stiles. “There are only a few rules in the Stilinski house: no touching my clearly labelled food, no touching Lydia,” pointedly glaring at Jackson who hadn't stopped eyeing Lydia ever since he walked in the front door. “No bothering Scott, he is a housemaid in title only. And lastly, no one is allowed to have sex until Stiles does.”

The three boys stare blankly at Stiles, too exhausted to comment on the last rule of the home’s owner.

“Onto the bed arrangements. Let’s see...I can pair Kira with Erica, which leaves a bed for Liam and Isaac. Which only leaves...Jackson.” Stiles sighs mournfully. 

“I’m sure Lydia will be fine bunking together with me.” Jackson smirks followed by a slap on the back of his head from Derek.

Stiles crosses his arms and stares Jackson down. “Now, I won’t feel bad when I tell you you’re taking the couch.” 

“Screw that! Make one of them take it!” 

“Isaac is too tall.” Derek says.

“Fine, then fun-sized Liam can take the couch.” 

Liam scowls at his brother, hating to have his height made fun of. The youngest Hale already feels ridiculously short without Jackson insulting him, wearing the too large pajamas given to him by Scott who was a good half foot taller. Liam had to roll up the cuffs so they didn’t drag under his feet and tie the waist tight to prevent them from sagging off his butt. At least, Liam has Isaac to share his woes of ill-fitting nightwear. Isaac’s pajamas bottoms looked like capri pants, his dilemma coming from being half a foot taller than Scott and Stiles. Sleeping in their clothes wasn’t an option since Scott had kindly offered to wash their clothes for tomorrow, despite being a housemaid in name only, since none of the guests had a change of clothes.

“You’re the eldest, you should want to sacrifice for your little -- your younger brother.” Derek quickly corrects, wanting to be sensitive to Liam’s height insecurity. 

“I should but I don’t.” Jackson counters defiantly. 

“Then think of it as a learning experience on how not to be an ass and becoming a better big brother.” Derek bites back.

“Fine.” Jackson moodily complies. “It's better than waking to a morning boner that isn't yours.” 

It is Stiles’ turn to stare blankly before ignoring what he heard to guide Liam and Isaac upstairs to their room while Jackson tags along for fresh linens for his spot on the couch. 

Isaac falls back looking at Derek with concern. “Derek, where are you sleeping? There’s nowhere left to sleep.” Isaac asks. 

The living room has one large couch - big enough to accommodate a person, as long as they weren’t as tall as Isaac. The other couch is a small love seat that will have Derek’s head and legs dangling over the armrests. 

“I can take the floor for a night. The Sheriff said he would help with beds by tomorrow.”

Isaac looks down dubiously at the floor. “It's, uh...flat. And hard. Flat and hard.”

“I'll be fine, go get some rest.” Derek tells Isaac who nods obediently and leaves to catch up with the others.

Unfortunately, Derek is anything but fine. The surface is indeed flat and hard, simply put. It is dead o'clock at night and all of the tossing, turning, and fluffing Derek does not provide the comfort he desperately needs for a good night's rest. 

By the time the rising sun pokes through the slits of the curtains Derek has gotten only a few hours of sporadic bouts of sleep. The bright rays that seep through irritates Derek’s light sensitive eyes but not more than Jackson’s foot hanging loosely off the couch mere inches away from Derek’s face. He swipes it away, the fifth time that night. Derek would have moved elsewhere but it was the best area to sleep in the carpeted living room. And it pains Derek to admit that despite Jackson’s petulant attitude it does soothe the guardian to be near one of his charges after the traumatic event. 

After realizing his quest for any more sleep was futile, Derek stiffly pads his way on barefeet to the kitchen, not eager to start the long day ahead but wanting to get off the uncomfortable surface he slept on. 

Kira, Derek remembers, smiles politely at him as they pass each other in the entryway, with Derek entering the kitchen and Kira returning upstairs. His sleep deprived mind does not have the energy question what she’s doing up this early before school. Besides, it’s not really his business as a guest in this house.

To his surprise, Scott is already up brewing a fresh pot of coffee, face nearly as bright and warm as the sun. “Morning, man.” Scott chirply said.

A curt nod of the head is Derek’s response. It was as friendly as he could get this close to the sun rising.

“Not a morning guy, huh? I can tell. You should see Stiles, it’s the only time of the day where he isn’t talking.” Scott smiles.

As the crooked jawed man moves around the kitchen Derek slumps at the kitchen island in a chair and notices how impressive the surroundings look. State of the art appliances, clean modern design, and a nice table perfect for a large gathering. When Derek is in a better state of mind, he is really going to need to find out how Stiles can afford all of this. Too bad a decent fold out couch wasn’t in the home’s impressive catalog.

Soon after Derek has enjoyed the coffee generously given to him, Stiles joins Derek at the kitchen island and cradles his own cup of coffee. Stiles begins mumbling incoherently to Derek sitting beside him. Scott, leaning against the countertop, witness Derek’s confusion as Stiles continues to try communicating and decides to step in to decode before Derek’s irritated glare intensifies any further. “He asked what’s the story behind you and your dude?” Stiles aggravatedly spews gibberish again this time directed at Scott. “You and your  _ brood _ ,” Scott corrects. “Sorry, lost in translation.”

“Right.” Derek had figured this was inevitable, it's only natural to wonder about a total stranger living with you. “The sum of the story is: I dated their mother for a few months and one day she just disappeared off the face of the earth before leaving me as their sole guardian.” 

“Dude, is she like an astronaut?” Stiles directs another incoherent statement at Scott’s ditzy question. Scott pouts at his best friend, “I’m not a dumbass. He said she wasn’t on Earth.”

Derek’s short summation seems to suffice Scott and Stiles’ curiosity, which is a relief because there is a lot more to the story than what he’s willing to give just yet. Who knows how they will react to how the Hales came to be in Beacon Hills? Derek knows Stiles is the son of a sheriff, but that shouldn’t be a problem with the court records sealed from the public. His family’s secret will hopefully remain safe until he’s ready. Or if he ever will be ready...

After sharing his story, Derek thinks it’s only fair that he gets to know more about his hosts. “How about your story? How can you even afford this place?"

Stiles chugs his coffee down to Derek’s amazement, he was sure Stiles’ cup still had steam rising before it was drained. “There was an ad posted at my dad’s station, for a house sitting job. And after living on campus I was practically speeding to the place. So much drama with a bunch of horned up freshmen excited to be away from home and parental figures. There was always noise over who was sleeping with who. Then there were the parties... Anyway, turns out it wasn’t just a house sitting job. This guy, Mr. Townsend, set these girls up in this house but something happened with their previous guardian. Bosman or Dudley.” Stiles scratches his head trying to recall the name. “Uh, Bosley? Nah, that couldn’t be it. Whatever, he gave me the position on the spot along with a stipend for a housemaid which is where my hetero-lifemate, Scott, comes into the story.”

“You? He left three teenagers in  _ your _ care?” Derek asks with unconcealed disbelief.

“I'm not sure the guy was playing with a full deck if you know what I mean.” Stiles agrees. “But the old guy said,” with an exaggerated vocal impression of an old man Stiles continues, “I was a diamond in the rough. Diamonds can't be made, they have to be found.” Stiles switches back to his normal voice, “and he had found one. I know, if I was hearing this story I would have a hard time believing it too.” He says when Derek’s eyebrows look like they’re trying to decide whether the story is one of fiction or fact. 

Derek looks to Scott to confirm, no way someone like him would be able to go along with that kind of lie. But he doesn’t find any indicators of a lie or a dumb joke being played on Derek.

“I guess my story is pretty unbelievable too. I’m still not sure how she was able to process those adoption papers without me knowing.” Derek muses.

“So, you really didn’t know she was a gold medalist in crazy? Man, the sex must have been out of this world to not see that.” Stiles says, half-kidding. 

“That should have been my first clue, that kind of intense, kinky sex only comes from crazy. But I fell hard. Fast. She was exciting, fun, and unpredictable in my boring life,” leaving out how lonely he was too, “and I missed the signs. From now on I’m going to take my time before dating a new person.” 

“Hm, I noticed you said person instead of a specific gender.” Stiles observes.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yes, Stiles. I’m into both, great deduction skills.”

Stiles taps the side of his noggin in acknowledgement of his super sleuth skills. “Okay back to the crazy ex sex.” 

Even though it feels like too personal of a topic for Derek to share with relative strangers, he obliges the request. It could be the lack of sleep affecting Derek’s better judgement or being grateful enough to grant Stiles’ weird request or maybe the easy atmosphere Scott and Stiles immersed him in. “Most of the time, it was like she was somewhere else or thinking of someone else. And just needed a warm body and a hard--” 

A string of seriously bad pretend coughing come from Scott eyeing behind Derek and Stiles purposefully. Derek watches Liam enter the kitchen, mimicking Derek by nodding politely to the three men before he opens the fridge.

Scott moves closer to the island to whisper his concern to Derek. “Is he okay? Seems pretty down.” 

“We did lose our home yesterday, so…” Derek trails off as he states the obvious reason for Liam’s mood.

“Listen to Scott, he’s a very intuitive guy about other people’s feelings.” Stiles advises. Derek takes another look at Liam wondering if he needs to be worried about the youngest of his kids again after Seattle.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

More people start to intermittently fill the kitchen in search for food as the time to begin school nears. Derek decided last night to send the boys to school after Isaac spilt the beans about the upcoming midterms, filling Liam and Jackson with loathing toward the middle brother. Derek knew all of his kids needed as much studying and reviewing as they could get. The boys were far from dumb but did not excel in academics. Even Derek couldn’t take a day off, although his boss understood Derek’s predicament he also stated any time off would count as ‘unpaid personal leave’. With the added expenses of replacing the items lost in the fire and affording a new place to live, every day of pay was crucial.

Erica is the last to come in the kitchen with curlers in her hair and a green facial mask. “Great, now we have a bunch of boys seeing us at our worse in the morning.” She says taking a seat by Kira at the table.

Stiles and Scott shoot Erica a shared look of ‘hey what about us?’. 

“You two don’t count. At least not for some of us.” Erica playfully nudges Kira with her elbow. The teasing gesture sends Kira in a sudden coughing fit around the spoon of oatmeal in her mouth. Before anyone can get too worried about her, Kira signals with a dismissive wave that she’s fine. Erica innocently begins spreading cream cheese on a bagel, pointedly ignoring the affronted look from Kira.

“Babe, how are you so refreshed looking?” Jackson wonders as tiredly pushes around the cereal in his bowl. Everyone else is groggy and a bit crusty except Lydia.

“Early to bed, early to wake makes a lady smart, pretty, and great.” Lydia states before eating her spoonful of grapefruit.

Erica expresses her own philosophy. “I say: Early to rise and early to bed makes a girl healthy but socially dead.” Isaac lifts his bowl of cereal up to toast to her opinion.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles stands in the foyer with the kids gathered in a half circle in front of him, everyone ready to hit the road and begin a day of learning. Or in Stiles’ case, recording the lecture and going back to sleep during class. He really hopes none of the kids ever follow in his footsteps. And also hopes his snoring won’t be the only thing heard in the playback like last time. 

“Well, I usually drop off the girls myself on my way to class. I can’t believe I got stuck with an early AM class.” Stiles mutters lowly. “I’m sure everyone won’t fit in my Jeep…” 

“Lydia can sit on my lap, I’ll even wrap my arms tight around her like a seatbelt. Or she could wrap her legs around me. I’m good with either.” Jackson offers as a solution while Stiles is busy trying to apply his math courses to figure a way to fit six additional passengers in his Jeep that seats four extra. 

Stiles knew his professors lied about trigonometry and statistical analysis having any applicable use in the real world. He’s glad he skated by last year with a C average in his math courses. 

“Getting tired of your ‘help’, Jackson.” Stiles says using finger quotes. “You know I have a better solution: You can ride on the hood of the car. Don’t worry we’ll strap you up real nice so you don’t fall off. Hey, we can even run through the car wash to get you all cleaned for school.” A horn honks from the driveway outside breaking Stiles out of his wide smiling performance. “Who is that?” Stiles asks, peering through the side windows at the front door.

“That’s our ride. Danny. Could’ve had my own car if someone knew how to control their temper.” Jackson answers and gets an elbow in the ribs from Isaac.

“You have a ride to school? You couldn’t have just said that instead of riling me up first thing in the morning?”

“Where would the fun be in that? Have a safe ride in that death trap!” Jackson calls out behind him as he leaves out the front door with Liam following behind.

“Where the hell is Derek?” Stiles practically yells out to draw Derek from upstairs. The houseguest could’ve told Stiles about his boys having a ride to school. Then Stiles remembers the ordeal Derek is still reeling from less than 24 hours later and decides to give him some slack.

“Probably hiding somewhere, Danny has a big crush on him.” Isaac imparts to Stiles before walking out the door to join his brothers.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Look at the cozy little family.” Kate sneers at the foot of Beacon Hills High School, staring at the mix of Stilinski and Hale teenagers walking away from the familiar rickety blue Jeep she saw last night driving off.

The horn of the Jeep honks grabbing the attention of all bypassers within the vicinity. “Bye Jackie-pooh bear! Have a wonderful day and don’t forget to be the sweet baby boy I know you are!” Stiles drives off and glances back in the rearview mirror at a mortified Jackson. “That’ll teach you to insult my baby.” He gently rubs the dashboard of his Jeep as he exits the drop off lane.

“Jackson, a word please.” Kate beckons to the boy shielding his face from the laughs directed his way. “It looks like you're not a fan of the chauffeur's choice of wheels.”

“Or the chauffeur…” Jackson adjusts the strap of his backpack. He didn’t bother saying about how Stiles didn’t technically drive him here.

“Well then, my offer should make you quite happy.”

“What’s the catch? There’s always a catch.”

“Quite astute. Yes, there is a little favor. One that you’ll be doing anyway. I need you to keep an eye and an ear on the everything happening in your new temporary home. Especially… Stiles Stilinski.” Kate’s false vibrant front darkened for a flash at the use of Stiles’ name. “And then report back to me of any new developments. See, simple.”

“Why do you care about what goes on with us?”

“I care about all the prospering young students roaming these hallowed halls.” Kate explains with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “I just want to know that you and your brothers are being properly cared for.”

Jackson throws a look of skepticism at Kate.

“Let me rephrase that to terms you’ll understand more clearly…” Kate takes her car keys out and pushes a button. The sound of chirping sends Jackson’s vision to the gorgeous Porsche sitting in the faculty lot. “Vroom, vroom.”

Realization dawns on Jackson’s face from Kate’s message. “My kind of language, Ms. Argent.”

Kate hands Jackson her keys and places an arm around his shoulder, guiding him into the school building to start her work day and begin a new partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after Derek's and Stiles' adoption backstory I can safely move this from slight crack to full crack.


	5. Let's make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

It’s lunch time at Beacon Hills High School the day after the fire and in a rare display Jackson, Isaac, and Liam are all together in the cafeteria. Things have gone smoothly for the trio. No one other a few well wishing teachers comment on their recent tragedy, allowing the boys to feel a sense of normalcy after the recent tragedy.

But Isaac doesn’t want to completely ignore what happened to them.

“I don’t know about you guys but that fire really has me thinking about how important you both are to me.” Isaac says as Liam and Jackson place the last pizza slices on their lunch trays, leaving Isaac’s only option the pasta. Isaac wants to say it’s a tuna and noodles dish, but tuna isn’t usually so… beige. That might be because it’s dried from yesterday’s original appearance under heating lamp. No one blames him for frowning as he scoops a modest heap on his plate.

“If anything ever happened to either you...” When Isaac turns around after getting two bottles of water to choke down the dry looking lunch, Jackson is long gone ditching Isaac and Liam for his friends in the cafeteria. Watching the back of his eldest brother, Isaac shakes his head to rid himself of foolish notion that this experience would have brought out a different side to Jackson. “Oh well, just me and--”

“There’s my friend Mason. See you after school, Ike.” Liam’s uses his personal nickname for Isaac before leaving the middle brother to once again see a departing brother’s back.

“Just me and me.” Isaac heads over to his usual spot in the corner of the lunch room occupied for the friendless and outcasts, aka him.

But it isn’t long until Isaac is joined by Erica, his new housemate, snatching him up on his way to his solitary confinement. Erica takes one glance at Isaac’s tray and requests some guy’s untouched pizza that they happily offer after a simple hair flip. The low cut top may have also been a factor for the grinning student who easily gave their food away. Isaac wonders if they saw Erica in the morning before the 'transformation' like he had, would they still be swayed by her beauty. Probably, most likely. They are teenagers after all.

“Uh… thanks, Erica.” Isaac says after the blonde savior throws away his previous unappealing meal.

“No need to thank me, angel face. After all, a good hostess’ duty doesn’t end when their guest leaves the home.” Erica smiles as she takes her seat across from Isaac. Isaac doesn’t know much about Erica but the saintly performance she’s putting on isn’t a match for what little he does know. Nothing bad about her but she does play by her own rules. And Isaac doesn’t know what game she has in stored for him as she beams at him. After he bites into the warm, delicious, FRESH pizza and listens to her talking with surprisingly passion about pro wrestling of all things, Isaac finds he doesn’t care if she has any ulterior motive for being nice to him. He just feels happy to have someone interested in hanging out with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles has four new strangers living with him within the last 24 hours and the strangest, most noteworthy thing to happen within that time is Jackson Hale jumping at the chance to volunteer his help to Stiles as he repurposes the spare room into a bedroom for Liam. Jackson and Isaac would be sharing a room, each with their own beds to the delight of both teens. Giving Jackson his own room, unsupervised, is not an option. Stiles is a heavy sleeper and who knows what the constant thorn in his back would do in the late hours while Stiles is fast asleep.

Especially after Stiles’ stunt to him this morning, Stiles can feel the eldest of the Hale siblings is up to something.

“So, are you dating someone?” Jackson asks out of the blue while he and Stiles move furniture into Liam’s room.

“No…” Stiles slowly answers with squinted eyes, suspicious of the spontaneous interest in a conversation. He has a strong feeling the question is the start to a joke at his expense.

“What kind of people do you date?” Jackson continues.

“I go to school full time and take care of three teenage girls. I don’t date. Okay, you need to move more to the left before you nick the wall.” Stiles instructs when he sees Jackson not paying attention to where he’s moving.

“Have you ever been in trouble with the law?”

Stiles’ knees start to shake when most of the weight of the furniture is being held by him. “Jackson! Either learn to multitask or stop talking and focus on lifting!” The lift becomes more manageable now that Jackson has stopped being dead weight. “Anyway, I’m the son of the sheriff so yeah… nothing serious but I’ve been under a microscope all of my life and I couldn’t get away with much without my dad finding out. Didn’t stop me from trying though. Kinda like how the children of preachers are usually the loose ones.”

They put down the deceptively heavy bed frame in the room and themselves a chance to catch a breath. And a chance for Jackson to make another inquiry. “If you were to be given a drug test, would you pass?”

“What the -- I’m the son of a sheriff,” Stiles repeats. “Even if I did do drugs, which I don’t, I would know how to pass a drug test.” Stiles plugs a light stand to give the room more illumination besides the single small window. “What is this? I can’t tell if you’re trying to set me up on a date or give me a background check?” Stiles snaps.

The close proximity in the small space, without any proper circulation, to Jackson brings a familiar scent to Stiles’ nostrils.

“Why do you smell like Lydia?” Stiles gives Jackson a closer inspection and notices lipstick smeared on his collarbone. Stiles’ lips press into a thin line as he connects the dots. And Jackson’s eyes go wide as he steps back to the door. Unknowingly, he bumps into Liam who has just entered the room.

Liam moves to the side away from a panicky looking Jackson. “Do you know if there’s a boy version of the girl scouts cookies and what’s the age limit for the boy scouts?”

“Mother of God! Why am I being interrogated by everyone today?!” At Liam’s hurt puppy face, Stiles apologizes immediately. Great job, Stiles. Make the homeless kid feel like crap for asking a question. “S-sorry, Liam. Um, why do you need to know that anyway?”

“I need to earn some money.” Liam answers.

“Well, if want you can still join but sorry there’s no… Boy Scouts cookies. There’s always other stuff you can do… let’s see… I remember my friend Boyd had an afterschool job driving a Zamboni at the ice rink.” Stiles offers.

“I thought selling cookies around the neighborhood would be a good idea since I don’t have a car and the bus schedule around here kinda sucks.” Liam explains dejectedly.

Stiles definitely has to agree about the buses around here. If you don’t have your own transportation around here, relying on Beacon Hill’s buses is not a great solution.

“Quit complaining, short stack. At least you have your own room.” Jackson unhelpfully adds. Liam’s puppy pout over his money woes shifts faster than a lightning strike and turns into an enraged pitbull as he pounces on his eldest brother. The two tumble onto the newly added bed and start wrestling. With fast maneuvering Liam manages to flip Jackson on his stomach, mounting his older brother’s his back, and pushes Jackson’s head into the mattress with a pillow. Stiles has to give it to the youngest Hale, what Liam lacks in height he makes up for in speed and skill.

“Enough guys! As much as I’m enjoying Jackson getting his ass handed to him, I’d rather not have any accidents while under my watch.” Stiles had given Derek his word that the boys would be in safe hands while under his care, trying to relieve the stressed out guardian.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles’ dad, John, drops the last box donations in the hallway before he joins his kid in the kitchen. The Sheriff managed to act fast with extra beds and clothing for the three boys once it was confirmed that the Hales would be shacking up with Stiles.

“What was all that commotion upstairs? Furniture?” John asks, eyeing the lone turnover left behind by Stiles. He concocts a tactful plan to take it without Stiles knowing.

“That, dear pops, would be the joyful sounds of living with teenage boys. I’m glad I was an only child.”

A hard pounding comes through from underneath the floor.

“Sorry, Scott!” Stiles projects through the basement vents.

John doesn’t blame Scott for correcting Stiles’ mistake. Those two are brothers, blood or not, and have been since the first grade. “How’re you doing?” John follows his son to the fridge, knowing that Stiles might try to hide his true emotions behind the door under the guise of searching for food.

“It's not bad but... It's kinda overwhelming, you know. Like, I have no idea how long they’re staying or how much should I help them without being annoying.” Stiles takes a deep breath and waves away his inner struggles. “Anyway, you were right, they seem like good people. Well, most of them.” Stiles mutters the last part.

John doesn't want to weigh his son with more than he can handle but he'd rather have his kid informed. He tells Stiles privately - knowing Scott is listening, of course - about the suspicion of arson. Before Stiles can react, he catches Jackson skulking around the corner.

“Instead of eavesdropping, Jackson, you could try sorting through the boxes of donations with your brothers.” Stiles announces loudly. He gives his dad a look of ‘see what I’m dealing with here’.

Jackson comes out from his hiding spot and scoffs with arms crossed, disobedience showing in his demeanor. John gives him a stern, I’m-the-sheriff look and within seconds of a stare down Jackson books it out the kitchen.

“How'd you do that?” Stiles asks in awe.

“Experience, kid. Experience.”

“Yeah, I'm sure it isn't the gun strapped to your hip.” Stiles' eyes twinkle brightly after his statement.

John already sees where his son’s demented mind is heading. “No. You may not borrow my weapon.” He says firmly.

Stiles pouts. “Don't you have a town to sheriff, Sheriff?”

With a quick hug and a goodbye, John makes his way out of Stiles’ house. He still can’t believe his 20 year old son is a homeowner and parent of three. And he can’t believe his kid doesn’t know by now to never leave pastries unattended. He takes a bite of the procured turnover before backing out of the driveway, heading back to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek arrives at home - the Stilinski’s home, he reminds himself - late into night. He spots Stiles click-clacking away on his laptop when he goes into the kitchen in search of anything to fill his empty stomach. There hadn’t been much time to eat with the hectic mess he dealt with that day at work.

“Sorry, Stiles. I had an emergency to take care of at work.” Derek apologizes. His unforeseen busy day had kept him from helping out with the move to make his family’s stay more comfortable.

“It’s okay, grab some spaghetti and take a load off. Scott may not know how to cook worth a damn but the guy has a talent for picking the perfect places and dishes for takeout.” Stiles says coolly without taking his attention from his screen.

Derek hums in approval and agreement after a taking a bite of the food.

“Anyway, me and the seven dwarfs here did alright on our own.” Stiles says.

Derek pauses the full fork going to his mouth. “Don't let Liam hear you make that joke.” He tried telling Liam that he is still growing and his height isn’t anything to worry about but that never seemed to quell his insecurities.

“Did you just call me a dwarf, Stiles?” Derek oscillates his head in search for the source of the voice he knows to be Scott’s but doesn’t see him anywhere to sound so close.

“Oh yeah. Did you get my text about the beds?” Stiles asks Derek, ignoring Scott.

Derek nods as he chews. Stiles had informed him there weren’t enough mattresses for all four Hales and Derek was the odd man out. After Jackson's colorful comment their first night in the Stilinski house, Derek knew that the boys are getting too old to be sharing beds. God save him if one of them ever had a… particular type of dream while sharing a bed together. Besides, the couch had to be better than the floor.

“Maybe Scott and I can bunk together and you can have the basement.” Stiles suggests. Scott jokes about it being sexual harassment since he’s technically Stiles’ employee.

Derek whips his head around the room, still unable to place where Scott’s voice is coming from.

“You know, if you need it I can loan you the money. I mean how much can a new mattress cost?” Stiles offers before Derek can ask about Scott's omnipresent voice.

Derek pushes his work tablet, which was luckily not in the apartment during the fire, with an open website to Stiles. A small squeak sounds from Stiles at the sight. “Oh… good luck with that air mattress.”

Derek wishes his reaction was that low-key earlier at the office. Yelling out a string of curse words didn't exactly help Derek to impress his boss.

“People around town have started a collection, hopefully that can help. But it’s been a bit hard to raise enough money for everyone that was affected by the fire.” Stiles shares.

Derek almost failed to remember that he isn’t the only one suffering from a newfound homelessness. He hadn’t gotten to know anyone yet in his former building but knowing they all have to deal with the same tragedy made Derek hope those affected have family or friends that can lend a helping hand like Stiles has done for the Hales. Sure it was reluctantly at first but Derek knew Stiles had good reasons. With a family of his own to protect and keep safe, taking in four complete strangers couldn’t have been an easy decision to make for Stiles.

“Do you still need help around the house?” The thought bothers Derek greatly of getting so much help from others. Mattresses, clothes, funds being collected for him, free rent. He needs to do something to keep from feeling like a complete failure who can’t support his family.

“Huh?” Stiles misses, too preoccupied on his laptop.

“You originally had an ad for rooms to rent in exchange for help maintaining your house.” Derek reminds Stiles.

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.” Stiles closes his laptop, recalling the memory. “That was a real horror show. Each one was worse than the one before.” Stiles looks at Derek guiltily. “Um, no offense. But you don’t need to do anything. Take some time to get your bearings and find solid ground.”

“I need to do this.” Derek presses in a soft voice. He has to repay Stiles somehow for his kindness.

“Okay.” Stiles nods. “I have a list, I’ll give it you later and you can take your time tackling it.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It turns out the couch was not much better than the floor. Derek learned the hard way during a fitful sleep last night. His muscular, tall frame did not leave much room for comfort.

“Jackson, how did you sleep through the night on that couch?” Derek asks when Isaac, Liam, and Jackson walk into the kitchen. The three brothers had a habit of waking up in sync, the product of sleeping in the same bed. Derek had been in the kitchen by himself after a brief run in with Kira, the first of the teenagers to rise once again.

Jackson rubs his messy bed hair to make it even messier. “Who said I did sleep well? I was watching Youtube videos half the night.”

“That explains the constant squirming.” Derek says.

“Pornhub.” Isaac coughs out in crystal clarity.

When Derek sees Jackson wind a fist back to scare off Isaac, his worst fears are confirmed. Derek thinks back in horror to Jackson's constant squirming. “Please, tell me you didn’t--”

“I didn’t do anything… not exactly. Maybe if someone would let me room with Lydia...” Jackson says.

“Just shut up already, Jackson. How was everyone's first day back yesterday?” Derek questions. By the time he came home last night he was too tired to do anything other than make sure the boys were still alive.

Liam comments briefly on how he spent his free time with his new best friend when interrogated about school. To Derek’s relief, it seems that school went normally for them despite their current situation.

“Wow. Even the ticking time bomb made a friend before you, Isaac.” Jackson chuckles, while at the same time insulting Liam.

“Jackson!” Derek rebukes with a stern voice. He looks around to see if anyone else is around before he continues in a low voice. “Listen. And this goes for all of you. Watch what you say about Liam’s condition around here. I don’t want Stiles and Scott getting the wrong idea about him. Jackson, you already screwed up once for us to live here. Don’t make the same mistake twice. Am I clear?” Derek drops the subject when he sees Jackson nod in compliance.

“And will you cool it with Lydia? Stiles is being incredibly generous, it's the least you can do.” Derek adds.

“And lying to him is better?” Jackson counters.

“Not lying, we don't have to share everything about ourselves, especially if no one is bringing it up.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott side eyes Liam every so often as the whole house prepares to leave. He struggles with an internal debate about telling Stiles what he overheard Derek saying about Liam. It doesn't help that the Sheriff came by yesterday with the report about the fire being intentional. Scott feels relief when he remembers that Liam was in school at the time of the fire, erasing any suspensions that the youngest Hale committed arson.

But Scott knows his best friend and he knows Stiles will blow up before knowing the whole story.

“Think this’ll make me stand out in school?” Isaac throws a scarf around his neck, a part of the donations the Sheriff brought.

“Definitely. Are those even from this century?” Jackson says in contempt. “I can’t believe that’s the only crap this stupid town has to offer.”

“I think you look nice Isaac.” Scott compliments the crestfallen teen. “And we gave you some of our clothes, Jackson. You have more than enough options.”

“Great, more reject donations. Thank you so much.” Jackson says icily, blowing a cold breeze as he stomps out the door.

Scott breathes in and out to calm down. He knows this is a difficult time for Jackson and his brothers. But why can't he be more like Isaac? Or even Liam. Scott wonders if he should be careful of what he wishes for. It sounds like Liam has some problems. But watching the youngest Hale struggles to put his arms through the sleeves of his long sleeve crewneck sweater, Scott can't help thinking his worrying is for nothing.

“Have a good day, Liam.” Scott gets a warm smile in return. He decides to trust Liam and Derek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liam and Isaac gasp in awe and shock at the gorgeous car Jackson hops in, parked a couple blocks away from the Stilinski house.

“If you guys want to continue getting rides in this beauty then you better keep your mouths shut. Remember, Liam, if you hadn't gone nutty before I could've already had a car of my own by now.”

“Whose is it anyway?” Isaac asks.

“None of your damn business.”

With Jackson distracted by driving, Isaac takes the opportunity to dig in the glove compartment. “Ms. Argent?” He voices his discovery from the driver’s registration.

The driver snatches the paperwork and shoves it back into its rightful place with the car still in motion. “Keep your loser hands to yourself!”

“Are you and the teach…?”

“No way, man. I have Lydia. Have you seen her? No way I’m giving that up even for this beauty.” Jackson passionately strokes the steering wheel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“If you're really desperate, try selling sperm.” Jackson suggests when Liam, talking for the first time since leaving, asks about a way to get money for himself.

Isaac groans from the suggestion.“C'mon, Jackson, he's only fifteen.”

“Whatever, I was younger than him when I was flushing down good money in wads of Kleenex.

“Do you actually do that, Jacks?” Liam ponders, edging forward from the backseat between Isaac and Jackson.

“No way. I don't need some little punk claiming to be my kid when I'm running for office one day.”

Both younger brothers look at Jackson like he has a tin foil hat on his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Say hello to Ms. Argent for me.” Isaac says when Jackson parks the car. He and Liam make loud kissy sounds and pucker their lips to tease their gigolo of a brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So do you have any good news for me?” Kate inquires when Jackson is in range.

“I don't think going into his past is going to work. The guy is clean.” Jackson reports.

“Hm, not good news but there's more than one way to break an egg. And I will break that egg.” She notices Jackson hasn’t left after he finishes when he should be scurrying off to class. “Is there something else you failed to achieve?”

“Look, I'm gonna need a clothing allowance. I made lacrosse captain, I can’t go around wearing reject clothing.” Jackson spits out with annoyance.

“A clothing allowance? From me?” She laughs mockingly at the ludicrous request. Nevertheless, she quickly eyes the student’s attire up and down. A striped hoodie with rust colored jeans. The look was a stark contrast to Jackson’s usual high end, form complimenting clothing that made him the hot topic during Kate’s classes by gossiping girls… and occasional boys. “I can't say I disagree but you realize I haven't seen you produce any results after my already generous donation.” She crosses her arms.

“I know, I know.” Jackson admits, grabbing tightly to the strap of his backpack. “Think of how hearing my kind, thoughtful teacher helping out in our time of need would sound to Derek.”

Kate stares down Jackson who begins wavering under the focus. Just when the pressure looks to be too much for the student, Kate hands over her credit card. “Remember this isn’t a free meal ticket. Be a good little flying monkey, find me some useful information.” Kate orders in a sweet tone.

“You know that makes you a wicked witch.”

Kate watches as Jackson saunters off. “More wicked than you can imagine.” Her smile that’s as wicked as her claim turns sour when an unseen student bumps into her from behind. She turns around to see a young girl, probably a freshman, open-mouthed from the grave error.

“I'm -- I’m really sorry, M-ms A-argent.” The girl stutters out a sincere apology.

Kate looks down at the student with pity. “I know you are. I just wish I could say the same thing when I tell you you're spending the next month in detention.”


	6. Generosity has a cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead! Sorry to all for the long wait.

After school, the three Hale brothers went from department store to department store at the mall, led by the eldest - Jackson. 

He had a credit card that was itching for a workout and he was just the guy to relieve that itch. It must’ve been the high from spending money on a new wardrobe with no limitations because the eldest Hale sibling uncharastically wanted to share his shopping spree with his brothers.

He offered to buy Isaac clothes.But Isaac stated he liked his array of scarves received from the donations, despite the less than raving reviews he received from his peers that day. Liam also declined new clothes but instead asked for a guitar, lighting up at the chance to replace his charred instrument. The usually quiet baby brother fell even quieter after being denied as Jackson reminded him that the card was only to be used for clothing.

After their fourth or fifth store, Isaac reminded Jackson how late it was becoming and they that should get home soon. But Jackson had money to burn and couldn’t stop before he was totally satisfied. And since he was their ride, Liam and Isaac begrudgingly waited in boredom as Jackson went through a catalog of clothing.

It turns out Jackson should have listened to Isaac about leaving the mall sooner. The second the brothers walk through the front door, they are met with a furious Derek. 

“Where the hell were the three of you?!” Derek fumes.

Stiles stands at the edge of the hallway entrance, startled out of his studies by the outburst.

Jackson’s cool falters and tries to find a plausible excuse for coming home hours late. He tells Derek about the clothing he got from Ms. Argent’s generous donations, waving the bags as proof. At least it isn’t a total lie.

Derek seems to calm down at the admission but Stiles can’t help his curiosity. Stiles inspects the suspiciously high-end brand shopping bags and sees the price tags before Jackson snatches the bags away. 

“These are from department stores.” Stiles accuses. 

Jackson scoffs. “You know, you're not the only generous person in the world. Conceded. She convinced them to donate their clothing to us.”

Liam and Isaac share a look between themselves. Us? 

“Look, that was very kind of her. But didn't you think to text or call after everything that's happened this week?! Now I need to go back to the office to make up the time I used waiting for you three to get home!” Derek rants. A punishment wasn’t given to them but he does dismiss them to their rooms until dinner, which wouldn’t be in too long at this late hour. 

Derek uses the palm of his hand to rub circles on his forehead trying to relieve the pain building in his head.

Stiles places a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Hey, Derek? You wanna sit for a bit? You don't look too great.”

Derek sighs deeply, some tension melting away as Stiles massages his shoulder. “I have to get back to work. I'm assisting on some extra projects to get more overtime.”

“You might be stretching yourself too thin. Dude, a traumatic event has happened to you. Running full steam and being pulled in every direction it isn't going to help you. If you can't take care of yourself then how you take care of the boys.”

In a flash, the kneading motion of Stiles’ hand is shucked off. Derek’s tension returns along with his anger. “Are you calling me a bad guardian?!”

Stiles’ eyes widen in horror. “What, no! I only meant --”

“Sorry we’re not all perfect like you, Stiles, but I am doing my best!” Derek shakes his head. “I'll be back later tonight.” He storms out the front door with a slam.

“Scott?” Stiles seeks help from his friend, not knowing what he did to elicit such a response. 

“He's overwhelmed and tired. I’m sure he didn't mean it.”

Stiles makes sure there's no awkwardness or misunderstandings between them. He leaves a full plate of dinner and a cold beer, or six, in the fridge for Derek when the older man’s work day is done. He hopes it will let Derek know he didn’t mean to offend the older man.

The air mattress Derek slept on worked great. Then it didn’t anymore. 

Who knew that buying an air mattress on Craigslist wouldn’t work out well in Derek’s favor? 

Everyone in the house who advised Derek not to do it, that’s who. 

He did his best with duct tape to seal the holes but every morning he would awake with half of his body on an uneven, semi-deflated mattress and the rest of his body on the floor. Multiple nights of terrible sleep began taking its toll on the weary houseguest. It’s why he had blown up at Stiles.

He stumbles into the kitchen, making a direct line to the coffee maker. The need to use the bathroom taking a lower priority than the dire need for caffeine to trudge through another day at work. Though he’s not on his A-game, Derek still manages to listen in on the conversation going on hoping to gain some insight into his betas’ life. It was becoming harder and harder to see them with all the overtime Derek has been putting in.

“How did your new look take at school?” Scott asks of Isaac as he spreads butter on his toast. 

“Um, well, no one choked me with it so that’s good. I guess.” Isaac sullenly swirls his spoon around his cereal bowl.

“Did you really expect a scarf to change your loser status? Jackson snorts.

“Maybe it might go better with the cardigan sweater I found.” Isaac tries for optimistic but his sagging shoulders betray his words. “I’ve been there a month now and no one has so much said ‘hi’ to me. Though they usually have other choice words to say me.” He mutters the last bit.

Scott pats the sullen teen on the back. “I’m sure it’ll get better, man.” 

Isaac cheers up a bit. At least enough to pick his head up from falling into the bowl.

“How about you, Liam?” Scott switches.

“I have a new best friend. Mason. He’s cool.” Liam adds his brief input and goes back to eating his cereal in quiet.

“Wow, I’m really seeing the family resemblance, Derek.” Stiles nudges playfully at Derek, surprising the bleary-eyed man pouring a second cup.

“Even the ticking time bomb made a friend before you, Isaac.”

“Jackson,” Derek growls out in warning. The boy in question dumps his milky bowl next to Isaac at the table instead of the sink and leaves to ready himself for school.

“So, is it alright to ask how you’re doing now without you going all Bruce Banner on me?” Stiles asks Derek quietly, keeping his voice low from the other people in the room.

Derek puts his empty mug down. “I’m sorry about last night, Stiles. I was totally out of line. And after everything you’ve done… I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted me out of your hair.”

“Hey, cut it out,” Stiles says firmly. He cuts his eyes to the table making sure no one is paying them any attention. “Look, I get that things are crazy hard right now. I live with three teen girls remember, I can handle being yelled at from time to time.” He smiles with humor.

Derek immediately feels comforted and the side of his mouth quirks up. “Well, still. I am sorry, it won’t happen again. And thanks for the dinner you left for me last night. At least, if I can’t get a decent night’s sleep, I can have a good meal to keep me going.” And pots of coffee. He pours one more cup, promising it’ll be his last. Until the afternoon.

Stiles frowns. He hadn’t known about Derek’s sleeping trouble.

Derek’s ultra sour mood from another unrestful sleep and the added exhaustion from his job gave Stiles an idea to rectify the problem.

He grabs his best friend’s attention once the other teens and Derek clear out to ready themselves, leaving them alone. “Hey, Scotty.” 

“Sup?”

“How would you like to finally sleep with me?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. At Scott’s widen eyes, Stiles bursts out laughing. “Easy, buddy. Put eyes back in your sockets. I was thinking of something else.”

Kate and Jackson meet in her classroom before class starts, leaving all students. “I see from your clothes and the recent activity on my card that you had some fun yesterday. So when should I expect a thank you visit from Derek?” Kate asks as she finishes writing her outline on the blackboard. The silence she hears causes her to stop in the middle of writing. “You did tell Derek the new wardrobe was from yours truly, correct?” She squeezes her hands into a fist.

Jackson scratches the back of his head. “I did. But… he wasn’t in the best mood last night…” Leaving out certain things like him being the reason for Derek’s bad mood.

Kate slams her balled up hand on the desk causing Jackson to flinch. “What point is putting a good word in with him if I never actually see him?” She takes a deep breath to calm herself. The students outside might try to interrupt them or listen in.

“Find me a way to see Derek.” 

“I could make out with Lydia in a closet again.” 

I need him in a good state of mind. Plus, they’ll bring in Lydia’s good Samaritan of a guardian as well.” Her face twitches in a scowl at the mere thought of Stiles. “Are you good at anything?” “Making out on school grounds.” Jackson answers. Unhelpfully. 

“Scholastically.” Kate clarifies through clenched teeth. 

Jackson shrugs. Unhelpfully. 

Kate rolls her eyes. “How would you like to join my AP math class? 

Jackson cringes.

“Don't worry, I want you in my class as much as you want to be there. You can go wherever that period. Take a nap in the library. Climb a tree. Look at yourself in the mirror. Whatever. And you will be getting straight Bs. As would draw too much for a student like you. Hopefully, I can arrange a little sit down with Derek about your achievement. 

“This arrangement gets better and better.” He waves her off 

Jackson is so glad he didn't mention his lacrosse game to her. Derek never missed a match.

Lydia catches Jackson coming out of Kate’s classroom. “What were you doing in there with Ms. Argent?”

Lydia lifts a brow in suspicion when she hears what comes out of his mouth. “You, Jackson Hale, are in an AP math class?”

“Looks and brains. You’re not the only complete package, babe.” He pecks her on the cheek. “And maybe later you can play with my package.”

Lydia scoffs. But it doesn’t keep her from looking as Jackson walks away in his new tight jeans. When her eyes break free from Jackson, they turn to Ms. Argent’s classroom, with a less appreciative stare.

“Good morning, Ms. Martin.” Kate greets sweetly to Lydia. Unaware that behind Lydia’s matching greeting, the student is keeping watch on her teacher’s every move.


	7. Sleep tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinksi household sets new sleeping arrangements

Scott watches Stiles set up his side of the room in the basement, aka Scott's suite -- his  _ private _ suite, trying his best not to pout. His best friend, being the genius he is, had suggested without input from Scott that they should room together to give Derek a proper room with a proper bed that didn't leave the houseguest tossing and turning from discomfort at night.

Of course, Scott wants to help out Derek. He really does. But rooming with Stiles puts Scott in a very awkward situation. He was no stranger to sharing a bed with Stiles. They had done so throughout the years when spending the night at each other's house. But there is a big difference between now and then. And he can't tell Stiles why he doesn’t want to share his space. He can't tell anyone.

“Oh, uh, Stiles. What're you doing down here?”

Scott whips his head to see Kira at the bottom of the stairs, surprise clear on her face.

_ ‘Crap!’ _ Scott thought. He had been so focused on finding an excuse to stop Stiles from moving in with him, he forgot to inform Kira. Or anyone else.

“Hey, Kira. Me and my buddy here are gonna shack up for a while. Derek's gonna taking my room.” Stiles informs causally, too busy assessing where he wants to place his things so he doesn’t need to barge into his former room, now Derek’s room, anytime he needs his clothes, school books, or a movie from his DVD collection. Scott knew Stiles will have an almost daily movie session now that they were living in the same room.

With everything Stiles is bringing down, it’s fortunate that the basement is spacious enough to accommodate the two best friends. Depending on who you ask.

“I see. That's nice of you.” Kira responds. 

Scott hopes Stiles doesn't catch the hollowness in her voice.

And he doesn’t. “Did you need something from Scott?”

“Me? No!” Kira clears her throat and lowers her voice when she speaks again. “No. I, uh, just wanted to say goodnight. Goodnight, Scott.” She adds a goodnight to Stiles.

Scott, with his back facing Stiles, mouths a ‘sorry’ to Kira and then echoes a goodnight. Stiles follows Scott's lead in saying goodnight to Kira, thankfully unaware of the disappointment looming between Kira and Scott.

Scott exhales pitifully as Kira climbs the last step back upstairs, closing the door behind her. He tells himself Stiles bunking with him will only be for a short time. But it doesn't change his mood. Because honestly, he has no idea when Derek will be able to move out. After Stiles's dad told them the fire was intentional, Derek discovered until the investigation was clear that his insurance wouldn't pay him. And Derek’s building manager was in the same boat and couldn’t start renovations until they were compensated.  

Everyone was stuck waiting with no end in sight.

“Scott, you okay there? Scotty?”

He mumbles an answer that he hopes will appease Stiles but it doesn't. And now Scott feels worse for bumming out his friend.

==============

Scott had looked so miserable. And Stiles knew it was because of his bright idea. Stiles was so dead set on helping Derek that he hadn't considered Scott's feelings. He shouldn't have forced his best friend to cohabitate together.

Once again Stiles took the decision out of Scott's hands and canceled his plans to move in the basement with him. He knew made the right call after seeing the dark cloud over Scott dissipate. Scott's cheerful disposition returned instantly. 

With that problem solved, there was still the matter of Derek. The master bedroom Stiles occupied had a king-sized mattress that would leave a nice enough gap between two people if needed. And that was perfectly acceptable to Derek when Stiles explained it to him. 

“Are you sure you're okay with this? I feel bad. Like I pulled the rug from under you.”

“You're letting me - a stranger - share your bed after already sharing your house with my family. You have nothing to feel bad about.”

“Yeah, but I promised you that--”

“Stiles, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but shut up.” Derek says with no heat.

Stiles does as told, making a motion of zipping his lips shut, and gets ready for sleep. He quickly changes in the adjoining bathroom, shedding his jeans for thin pajamas pants and keeping his Forces of Destiny long sleeve that he  _ did not  _ buy in a girls’ XXL. But his agreed silence doesn't last long before he's apologizing again when he returns.

“I  _ am _ sorry though.”

The two work together to replace the linen on the bed, Stiles would now share with a relative stranger, as his mouth moves on its own. 

“I think the real reason Scott didn't want to bunk with me is because he has a special lady friend in his life. 

“I haven't seen him all mopey like that since his last girlfriend dumped on prom night. It’s gotta be because of a new girlfriend he's sneaking down there. It's the only thing that I can think that caused him to act like it's the end of the world. I mean, he couldn’t be me. I’m awesome. And he loves me.”

Derek smirks at that.

“It is weird though that he wouldn't tell me. I mean, he's never kept a relationship secret before. And Scotty would always tell me every detail. Like this one girl who liked to eat cake while Scott used his fingers to--”

Derek snaps his end of the bed sheet to even the bed cover as it drifts down to the mattress. The sharp sound interrupts Stiles to Derek’s relief. “I get it! You and Scott are close. A little too close…” He lowly adds the last part. 

“Exactly. So that means whoever he's dating, he's ashamed of. Maybe a married woman. What do you think?”

“Me?” Derek freezes. 

Stiles huffs in annoyance and leans forward over the bed to grab the pillow out of Derek’s hand, the solid stone statue not doing his share. “Yeah, I can't really talk to my best friend about a problem I'm having with him.”

Derek wishes Stiles would. It's not that he didn't want to help Stiles. He does. But Derek felt in a weird position since he harbored a secret from Stiles as well. What kind of advice can Derek give that wouldn’t make him feel like a hypocrite? 

“I think… people are entitled to their secrets and if you trust Scott then you'll wait until he's ready to share with you. He is an adult after all.” Derek rationalizes. 

Stiles smoothes out the wrinkles on the fresh pillowcases, deep in thought. 

Derek fears he made a mistake. It was the best he could offer that didn't make him feel he was steering Stiles in the wrong direction.

Stiles leaves the now wrinkle-frees pillowcase alone and sighs in defeat. “I was hoping you wouldn't say that but you're right.”

Derek breathes easier and feels like he can move again.

“Y’know, you're not so bad at giving advice. I might have to come to you more often.”

Stiles scratches his head as he realizes the preparations for the bed are done. Nothing left to do but to get into bed. With Derek. The man he’s known for maybe two weeks. This plan seemed less daunting when it was in Stiles’s head. But Derek’s fine with it, so Stiles should be too. 

_ Right? _

He can feel himself backpedaling on this plan. So Stiles does what he does best when he’s nervous. He talks himself through it. “Hey, this will kinda be just like sleepaway camp” 

“Never did that.” Derek responds, taking his steps for bed. 

Stiles nervously watches him take off his already loosened tie and unfasten his watch. Derek had another late night at the office and didn’t get home until an hour ago and is already going to sleep.  _ Poor guy is really burning both ends of the candle. _

“Me and Scott actually met at camp. Fresh air camp. Between his asthma and my allergies that place was a godsend.”

Derek does the same as Stiles did and goes to change in the bathroom. When Derek comes out, Stiles is treated to a full frontal view of Derek wearing a pair of black boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination. He quickly turns away but it makes no difference because the sight, however brief, is not going away anytime soon. If ever.

“Oh my bad, dude. Do you need some pajamas or something?” He offers, remembering that Derek lost most of his clothing.

“No thanks, this is how I sleep, sometimes with a tank top. My body runs hot when I sleep.” Derek explains.

How has he never noticed that Derek slept like this before? 

To be fair, Stiles never sees Derek in the morning until the older man scraps his tired feet into the kitchen. And Stiles doesn't see him at night before sleep either. 

“Look, if you want I'll put on some clothes if it's really a problem. I want to be respectful of your rules.”

Stiles scoffs and realizes he’s scoffing at a window, his back facing Derek. He knows Derek has to be reading how uncomfortable he is right now. So he turns around and because he is a bit uncomfortable, starts to babble. “No, no. It's fine. It's just skin, right? The human body is a beautiful work of art.” He catches himself before his eyes lower dangerously low down Derek's body as he says it. “We're both adults.”

“Some more than others.” Derek smirks, pointedly looking at Stiles’s shirt.

Stiles drops his jaw with exaggeration. He lets the teasing go by, happy that Derek feels comfortable with their unusual situation. It put Stiles at ease. He went from housing a newly homeless family to bunking with a half-naked stranger in a week's time. 

Stiles feels can handle this. He’ll be fine. He’s played lacrosse in high school not so long ago and had to change in the locker room with absurdly ripped teammates. This was no problem.   
  


And it really wasn’t a problem.

After sliding in bed with Derek by his side, and a healthy gap between them, the weirdest thing of all is how not awkward and weird it feels to share the bed together. 

The light is shut off and a funny thought comes into Stiles’s mind.

He decides to share it with Derek. “Isn't funny how we're sorta raising our kids together and now we're sharing a bed together. It's like we got married but without all of the cool wedding gifts and the other fun stuff. The naked fun stuff.” Why did Stiles decide to talk? 

“Stiles.” 

“Yeah, big guy?” 

“Remember the point of this whole sleeping arrangement?”

“Of course. It was my idea so that you could get a good night's sleep... Oh right, shutting mouth now.”

“Good night, Stiles.” Derek waits for a response but doesn’t hear one. “Stiles?” 

“Sorry, I had my mouth locked tight for the night. Rest easy, Derek. Re-locking lips.” 

Derek didn't bother fighting the smile widening on his face, hidden by the cloak of darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always, comments and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
